


i'd find all the answers in us

by thewayyoosmile



Category: NCT (Band), SuperM (Korea Band), WayV (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, Jealousy, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, and a lot less abo than you probably think, gracious use of commas, shifting point of view
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:22:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22190251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewayyoosmile/pseuds/thewayyoosmile
Summary: Ten exhales shakily, trying to steady his pulse, that abruptly starts beating at a frantic pace. Looking at Taeyong’s darkening eyes and panting mouth he comes to a quick realization, almost at the same time as Jongin who breathes out a quiet “oh” behind them.
Relationships: Lee Taeyong/Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten
Comments: 52
Kudos: 373





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> a little slice of taeten life set in an abo verse during their superm's debut

Taeyong feels restless throughout the whole practice.

He felt that way since they landed in LA. At first, he blamed it on the long flight and being jetlagged. The short swim called him down a bit, after they finished with choosing the rooms. Nonetheless, he couldn’t quite pinpoint the reason for his unease as they drove towards the studio. The members were seemingly in high spirits, chatting cheerfully about the city and food, all the usual topics that will be put together later for their SuperM videos.

Their showcase is due in three days but Taeyong isn’t worried about that. They practiced hard, over and over again, almost for half a year gearing for this debut.

And yet there is an anxious tug in his stomach as they discuss the choreography for “I can’t stand the rain”.

Taeyong takes a quick look around the room, eyes stumbling over Ten who is currently talking with Taemin. Ten is smiling, flicking his eyes ever so often down and away, still somehow shy around his sunbaes, even after weeks spent in the practice rooms. Taeyong feels a sudden wave of irritation sweeping over him. He barely restrains himself from walking over to yank Ten away from Taemin. He shakes his head trying to clear his mind and goes to the other side of the room to get himself some water. The members don’t seem to think that something is off, by now used to his bouts of quietness.

All the same, Taeyong quietly grows more and more agitated as the practice session continues. The clock on the wall is nearing midnight. His stare now is glued to Ten tracking his every movement, every interaction with other members. Taeyong feels his self-control wearing thin. Jealousy, hot and ugly, rears its head and Taeyong can’t help the pure anger that floods him to the brim. At Taemin, who smiles all too sweet at Ten, at Lucas who gets too handsy. And even at Mark, who stands too close to Ten for Taeyong’s liking, which has never happened before.

He feels anger rising to a dangerous point. Taeyong doesn’t notice the low growl that comes from his throat until Mark doesn’t call him out.

“Hyung? Hyung!”

Taeyong snaps out from his haze, tearing his gaze from Lucas’s hand on Ten’s shoulder. He is met with a frowning face of the younger. The members turn to them when they hear Mark’s raised voice.

“Is everything okay here? What is going on?” Baekhyun glances from Mark to Taeyong, his eyebrows rising up in an inquiry.

Taeyong can’t utter a single word, trying to focus on his breath. He doesn’t hear what Mark is saying to Baekhyun. All of sudden Taeyong feels suffocated. Everything is too much. It’s too hot and too loud. There is a ringing in his ears, a burning itch under his skin.

“Hyung?”

He comes back to a soft voice. He looks up to find a pair of familiar doe eyes. Ten is crouching in front of him, worry written all over his face. Taeyong takes a breath and opens his mouth to say something, anything, but is hit with a sweet smell he knows intimately. He licks his suddenly dry lips and tries to articulate a single coherent thought. But all his thoughts are full of Ten, with his heated sweaty skin and alluring sweetened scent.

Ten exhales shakily, trying to steady his pulse, that abruptly starts beating at a frantic pace. Looking at Taeyong’s darkening eyes and panting mouth he comes to a quick realization, almost at the same time as Jongin who breathes out a quiet “oh” behind them.

“What is going on?” Now it’s Lucas who asks the same question as Baekhyun before, glancing in confusing between the members.

“Taeyong is just going into a rut.” Jongin’s answer is measured and calm, like he’s citing weather. He shrugs his shoulders and smiles slightly, amused.

Ten hears Mark swearing somewhere behind them and Baekhyun stepping aside to talk to their manager and tries not to panic. He doesn’t know what to do in a moment and it must be showing.

“Ten,” he turns to Taemin, when he picks up on his apprehensive tone, “Step away from Taeyong.”

He turns back to Taeyong whose huge eyes are still on him. There is so much hunger in them, but underneath there is a poorly concealed fear. Ten doesn’t think Taeyong is aware of it yet. He makes a move to stand up but halts when he catches a wounded whine Taeyong tries to swallow. For a second Ten is torn, he struggles to make a rational decision. But in the end, he goes with his heart. He kneels in front of Taeyong pressing his forehead to his and tries very hard not to think about the consequences.

“Ten?” Taemin asks, bewildered at the display. “Are you two together?”

At first, Ten considers lying but then he sees genuine worry on the hyungs’ faces and knows it’s no use. Plus, they still need to try and work out a strategy to adjust the schedule accordingly. He simply nods and sits down beside Taeyong, intertwining their fingers resolutely.

The members keep their distance while they wait. Taeyong calms down considerably but doesn’t lift his head. Ten knows that he tries to calculate the damage. He doesn’t hold himself in an iron grip anymore but the leader’s habits die hard. The guilt for stalling the group is apparent to anyone and Ten’s heart aches for him. Taeyong keeps their physical contact to a bare minimum, just the touch of their hands as if not to aggravate the current situation further.

‧ ◦ • ♡ • ◦ ‧

Their ride back is quiet though the guys try to keep the mood light. They arrive at the condo where some of the management and a doctor already waiting for them. Ten squeezes Taeyong’s hand briefly before letting go. Taeyong’s face is impassive as he goes into his room to consult first with the doctor and then with their manager.

In the meantime, the members gather in the living room to wait patiently for an outcome.

Ten bites his lips nervously, pacing by the doors of the patio, eyes shifting restlessly between the clock on the wall and a hallway.

“It’s okay, honestly,” Jongin reassures the others.

Ten looks at the older members and tries to subside his anxiety. They do look quite calm for the situation.

“Yeah, it happens. More than half of our members were caught in a cycle at least once during promotions. It’s no big deal.” Baekhyun shrugs his shoulders and smiles kindly. He pats the space beside him on the couch and Ten has no choice but to sit down.

“Why didn’t you tell us though? It’s not forbidden to have a mate. You didn’t have to hide it. It would have saved us a lot of misunderstandings,” Taemin asks curiously.

They all know the pair’s gentle affectionate nature, so the mere fact that they managed to stay apart is astonishing.

“We are not... We weren’t hiding it, just too used to keeping it low key,” Ten says quietly. His mind flashes to Taeyong’s jealous eyes and impassive face.

“It’s not even a low key, it’s like you two are not even together,” Jongin says, his eyebrows raised in a perplexed manner.

“It’s not like that,” Mark protests when Ten says nothing to that. He is clearly privy to their relationship. And doesn’t want others to get the wrong impression.

They are interrupted by the door to Taeyong’s room opening. The doctor steps out followed by the manager holding cameras from Taeyong’s rooms. They briefly talk to the management before informing the members that the schedule will proceed without the major changes. After the discussion about the adjustments, the staff clears out leaving the members alone to rest.

The minute the door closes behind them Ten stands to check on Taeyong but stops when he sees the man in question coming into the living room. He looks exhausted but collected and, in some way, settled.

“Coffee?” Baekhyun claps his hands and ushers everyone into the kitchen.

‧ ◦ • ♡ • ◦ ‧ 

“How are you feeling?” Jongin asks once they all take a seat.

“Fine, I guess. It still didn’t fully hit,” Taeyong says. He ruffles his hair as he gathers his thoughts. “I’m sorry for the inconvenience. It shouldn’t have happened in the first place.”

“Taeyong, you have nothing to apologize for. I believe, you are on meds?” Jongin says. His nonchalant demeanour as an older alpha in a group calms Taeyong’s guilt a bit.

“Yeah, the blockers failed. The doctor says it shouldn’t be as strong as the usual one, cause it’s the first outbreak in four years, so I should be back to normal at the latest tomorrow evening. At worst, I’ll skip just the first stage rehearsal.”

The news seems to settle the youngest as the problem turns out not that serious. Mark and Lucas look relived upon hearing it. However, it does nothing to ease Ten’s nerves. He keeps fiddling with his own fingers, eyes worried when he glances at Taeyong as he talks.

“Wait, wait... Did you just say in four years?” Taemin interrupts.

“Yeah, since the debut,” Taeyong answers, confused as to why Taemin looks so scandalized.

“No, no, no. Taeyong-ah, you are supposed to take a break every six months from the blockers. Didn’t they tell you? Don’t tell me you are all taking them without a break.”

“It depends on the schedule, honestly. And is only allowed for the members that are of age,” Taeyong tiredly says as he isn’t up for an argument right now.

He heard about it, but it never bothered him because there were no side effects at the time. Up until now. Mark and Lucas quickly assure that it wasn’t even a year, and Ten says with a crooked smile that his schedule wasn’t as packed.

“So how long then have you two been together?” Baekhyun asks, who was quiet up untill now. His gaze is sharp and calculating as if he’s seeking confirmation to the answer that he already knows.

“Two years.”

“That means...”

“Yeah.” Taeyong doesn’t want to be rude and interrupt the older like that, but he doesn’t want it voiced either. At least not now, not in this state.

“Huh,” Jongin says at the same time as Mark tries to stifle his sigh.

“I can stay with Mark for tonight,” Lucas says cautiously in an attempt to provide what little privacy the pair can get, since the first room is the furthest.

Taeyong throws Ten a fleeting look, but Ten keeps his eyes downcast. Nothing in his face shows that he even heard them.

“I don’t think that it will be needed,” Taeyong answers steadfast, trying very hard not to feel hurt. He puts his emotions aside, that bubble too close to the surface, dead set on staying professional about the whole situation.

The atmosphere in the kitchen turns awkward once again.

“Okay, it’s been a long day and we all can use some sleep. Off you go.” Baekhyun shoos everyone out of the kitchen. He looks pointedly at Jongin as everyone says their goodnight. Then grabs Ten by the arm before he can sneak out, “A couple of words.”


	2. Chapter 2

“A couple of words,” Baekhyun says. Ten is about to protest but then sees as Jongin leads Taeyong to the other side of the living room out of the earshot but still in his line of vision. 

“Okay, spill,” Baekhyun orders as they are left alone. Ten bristles, narrowing his eyes, and keeps his mouth shut. The older sighs and turns serious, “You do know I'm trying to help you. Both of you.” 

Ten looks at Taeyong at the other side of the room, at his slumped figure, almost collapsing on itself. He nods from time to time at whatever Jongin is telling him but his gaze is far away. 

“Why did you never mate? You were together for two years. It’s a long time,” Baekhyun questions, not unkindly, almost sympathetically. 

“Taeyong is always on blockers. At first, it was 'cause of his leader position of the rookie group, he couldn’t afford a slip and then it became a habit as the schedule kept piling up,” Ten explains, his tone completely detached. “The first time I got my heat after we got together, he wasn’t there and the second time as well. Eventually, I stopped telling him and he stopped asking.” 

“Do you even want to?” 

“It’s not that easy. We are not even in the same group like some of you.” Ten doesn’t give Baekhyun a direct answer. He still looks at Taeyong and there is so much naked longing in his stare. But there is also a hesitation. 

“Look, I won’t pretend that I know your situation and what you’re going through, but if you won’t talk about it now, you’ll only grow more distant as the time goes by. Now it’s almost a perfect opportunity. You are finally at the same place at the same time. You’ll even have a chance to have your own little honeymoon when we’ll be touring. I just know that the time spent apart, the pressure from management, the fear of exposure... I know that in the end, it’s all worth it.” 

Baekhyun stops talking, knowing he doesn’t have to say more as Ten has already made up his mind. His face turns contemplative, like when he thinks about how to tackle a particularly difficult move at the practice. Baekhyun knows they’ll be alright. And if there are bumps along the way the older members will always be there for them. 

“Do I have to tell you about the birds and the bees?” Baekhyun teases, elevating the mood. 

“I think I got this.” Ten refrains from rolling his eyes and shoving the older omega away, even though there is a rosy tingle to his cheeks. 

“You have to be sure though,” Baekhyun’s tone not as serious as before but it implies that Ten is better listen. He glances in the direction where Jongin is guiding Taeyong towards his room before disappearing in his own. “He’ll be at his most vulnerable, not only physically but mentally as well. Be open and straightforward about your thoughts and concerns. Think about what do you want from each other.” 

With that Baekhuyn leaves Ten in the kitchen, alone with his thoughts and decisions. 

‧ ◦ • ♡ • ◦ ‧ 

Ten sips on a glass of water, mulling over Baekhyun’s words. 

His mind goes in circles between leaving everything as it is and marching towards Taeyong’s room. Ten doesn’t know if they should make a significant milestone in their relationship this rushed. And even if they should at all. 

Ten is not sure that they can still call what they have a relationship. They are still friendly with one another, still talking, still have this insane chemistry. But neither of them knows how to breach the chasm that grows between them. They used to understand each other without a word, so attuned, so synchronized. And now Ten can’t even guess what Taeyong thinks. 

Ten doesn't know where their relationship took a turn for the worse. Maybe when his petulance wouldn’t let him approach Taeyong first, maybe when Taeyong’s guilt would stop him from doing the same. Perhaps all they need is a single leap to breach the distance. Ten is not ready to give up on them. At least not without trying. 

His legs move without thought until Ten finds himself just outside Taeyong’s room. He lingers uncertain about his decision, straining his senses and hearing absolutely nothing. 

“Hyung.” 

Ten nearly jumps at the pensive voice. He turns his head to look at Mark’s serious face and grumbles displeased, “Not you too.” 

Mark studies him for a moment before speaking, “You know, he misses you madly.” 

Ten stills at that, keeping his eyes on the door, but listening closely. 

“Every time. Every damn time. He talks about you too. Sometimes to the point that Doyoung-hyung tells him to shut up ‘about his Ten-ie',” Mark stops and chuckles fondly at the memory. “So if you hesitate about whether he wants it, then don’t. He loves you.” 

Ten looks up at that startled. The younger states it so surely, like a matter of fact. Mark simply shrugs his shoulders, completely unconcerned. 

“I’ve known Taeyong-hyung as long as you do. And I’ve seen you two dancing around each other from the rookies’ days, right from the front row,” he reminds Ten, spotting his surprise. 

“Yeah, sorry. I just... I don’t know what to do.” Ten chews on his lower lip, before admitting uncertainly, “He’ll feel guilty about stalling and also dragging me with him.” 

“That’s nothing new,” Mark snorts, shaking his head. “He wouldn’t sleep, you know. Almost sick with guilt and worry. He tried to call you so many times, uncaring that his phone bills would skyrocket. He just prayed you would pick up.” 

Ten doesn’t need for Mark to clarify what exactly he is talking about. 

“So maybe, you two should throw away your guilt and responsibilities for one night and just be together or at least talk to each other.” 

“I don't think I'll be able to walk out once I go in,” Ten says with a musing smile. 

“I think Taeyong-hyung is more than...” Mark scoffs at what Ten is implying. 

“No, I meant myself,” Ten cuts him off quickly. Then adds softly, “He is not the only one in love.” 

“Then you know what to do, we’ll support you two either way.” 

“Aw, our son is all grown up,” Ten says teasingly, feeling more sure about his decision. 

“Dude, seriously, you need to get off twitter sometimes.” Mark laughs, then clasps Ten’s shoulder in a silent encouragement, before heading upstairs. 

“Thank you,” Ten murmurs at last, slipping behind the door and closing it after him with a soft click.


	3. Chapter 3

The room is cast in soft warm light, coming from the bedside lamp. 

Taeyong is lying in the middle of the bed, buried under the blankets that only half of his face is visible. He got his earphones in, music blasting loud enough for Ten to hear from across the room. Ten steps closer and tugs the covers off when he notices the gloss of sweat covering Taeyong’s face, his breath coming out in short puffs through the slightly open mouth. He is still mostly clothed, curled tightly on himself. 

Ten sits on the bed and takes the earphones off, turning them off. He reaches to brush the damp hair from Taeyong’s forehead when he is met with a dark hazy gaze. And then the room careens in a whirl as Taeyong tackles him on the bed. 

Body tensing instinctively, Ten freezes under him, staring at the alpha’s black eyes full of hunger and none of the sanity. The moment stretches on forever, appended with the deafening silence of the room. Then Taeyong takes a long uneven breath and scoots back, leaning against the headboard. 

Ten sits up as well, not knowing where the sudden disappointment comes from. 

“What are you doing here?” Taeyong looks at him cautiously once he regains his composure. 

“I thought that much was obvious,” Ten answers jokingly and immediately regrets it. He doesn’t want it to be like that. He didn’t come to have another argument. 

“Ten...” Taeyong sighs and scrubs his face with a sleeve of his shirt tiredly. “Can we talk about it later? I can’t...” 

“Don’t you want me anymore?” Ten doesn’t let him finish, cutting straight to the chase. He knows he sounds desperate and maybe a bit hurt, pouring all his feelings into one simple question. But the way Taeyong’s eyes softening, when he lets his guard down, is totally worth it. 

“Of course, I do,” Taeyong’s voice is raw with emotions. He looks at Ten like he is the only thing that tethers him to this world. His face is finally an open book. Clear and unguarded. 

Ten lets out a breath he didn’t realize he was holding. He slowly crawls across the bed towards the older until Taeyong pulls him to settle on his lap. 

They breathe each other in, melting into an embrace as the tension of the past months between them gradually dissipates. Ten kisses the faltering apologies from Taeyong’s lips, pressing tender reassurances in return. 

“I missed you so much,” Taeyong whispers between kisses. He cups Ten’s face gently, stroking his thumbs dotingly across his cheekbones, gaze plainly adoring. 

“I missed you too. Missed us together.” Ten echoes the sentiment fully, tilting his head into the touch. 

Taeyong nuzzles into the hollow of Ten’s throat, scraping his teeth against Adam’s apple. He slides his hands under the black sleeveless top Ten is still wearing, stroking his palms up his spine. He notices that Ten is shaking, small tremors ripple through his body like waves. 

“Are you sure about this? We don’t have to do it now,” Taeyong says, leaning back to search his face. 

“It’s not that. It’s just been so long,” Ten says, shaking his head. He doesn’t even know what he refers to. That it’s been so long since they’ve been this close or the fact that he can explicitly sense him, without the blockers muddling Taeyong’s scent. 

Ten presses his nose just under his jaw, taking a gulping breath with his mouth open, filling his lungs, surrounding himself with a scent he almost all but forgot. Taeyong always smelled divine for Ten’s liking. Sweet and a bit spicy. Not like a proper alpha should. But Ten never minded, loving that unique essence. 

In response, there is a low pleased rumble, resonating through the room as Taeyong grinds himself against Ten, fingers digging into his hips. 

“Sorry.” Taeyong blinks and ducks his head sheepishly, stopping his movements. 

“No, it’s okay.” Ten laughs delighted. “You can let go. I want you to.” 

Taeyong bites his lips, still unsure, still trying to cling to the relentless self-control. 

“Taeyong, let go,” Ten says firmly. Ten’s tone is quiet but commanding. He looks Taeyong straight in the eyes to let his boyfriend and soon to be mate see, that there is not a hint of doubt. 

Ten takes Taeyong’s face in his palms, dragging their lips against each other, before slipping his tongue in, kissing him fervently. He rocks his hips down deliberately, savouring the way the awareness in Taeyong’s eyes finally dimming, giving in to the instincts, to what his body so desperately needs. 

They yank at each other's clothes, aching to feel one another without the restrictions, just the straining shift of muscles, just the warmth of their heated skin. Taeyong inhales sharply when he’s hit with a heady rush of Ten’s arousal. His kisses turn rough and biting, leaving a trail of reddened marks down Ten’s chest and sides. His eyes now are like a black abyss, threatening to swallow Ten whole. 

Ten pushes Taeyong off to turn around, raising his hips invitingly. In a second, Taeyong is on him, his fingers hot and probing on his flushed sweaty skin, his quivering thighs, his slick fluttering opening. Ten moans, rocking against him, impatient to get Taeyong in. He doesn’t have to wait long. 

Taeyong sinks into him with a low groan he stifles against Ten’s shoulder. He grips Ten’s waist and sets a quick deep pace, driven by his need. Their breaths mingle into one harsh panting, sweat and scent mixing as their bodies move faster. 

They don’t last for long, so intertwined in their desire. Ten comes gasping, mouth slack with pleasure and eyes squeezed tight. As soon as Taeyong feels Ten shudder with aftershocks he stops thrusting, just grinds himself against his rim. Steading his breath, Ten cants his hips and bears down to take him even further, until the knot slips past his ring of muscles, swelling even more. When they are firmly locked together, Taeyong finally lets himself go, coming apart with a hoarse groan, spilling hotly inside. 

Taeyong tips them over onto their sides, pressed snugly from the shoulders to the toes, his hot breath fanning against Ten’s sweat covered back. He slides his hand into Ten’s hair, turning his head to kiss him. 

“How are you feeling?” Taeyong asks, pulling away after one last peck, soothingly rubbing his hand up and down Ten’s side. 

“Good. More than good,” Ten purrs leisurely. He is warm and sated and so full, he can barely think. 

“Okay,” Taeyong says with a smile. He leans to kiss Ten once again, quick and soft, like he can’t help it, and then whispers, “I love you.” Quiet and reverent, like he couldn’t dream of speaking these three words again. 

Ten smiles sunnily and repeats it readily in return, heart unfurling with emotions. 

They doze off, tiredly curling around each other, and wake up, taking their time to move together in a lazy satiated pace. When it’s finally over, Ten traces random patterns into Taeyong’s skin with tender fingers, while they soak under the shower. 

They still need to talk. About the new status of their relationship and how they should inform the management. About their conflicting schedules and how they truly feel about it. It won’t be easy. Old habits die hard. Taeyong will still throw his body into work like there is no tomorrow, getting jealous over Ten and insecure over the smallest of things. And Ten will still shut everyone out, keeping his emotions close to heart, going between being worried about Taeyong and being mad at him. 

But in the end, the arguments with management, the sleepless nights and distant calls, the bone-deep longing... In the end, after a long parting, looking at the tired eyes and genuine smiles, breathing each other in and holding the one you love close... In the end, it’s all going to be worth it.


End file.
